The Tank Top Chronicles
by Jellie-RayneLuv
Summary: Ellie is driving John crazy. Fantasies ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Fork Me, Please!

Series Title: The Tank Top Chronicles  
Chapter Title: Fork Me, Please!  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: M/NC-17 Extreme adult content  
Summary: Ellie's driving John crazy...  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with 'em

Author's note: Devon is history. This is the first of probably four in a series of I am calling the "Tank Top Chronicles",  
but it can be read as a stand alone.

"Fork Me, Please!" is not printed on any tank top that I have seen, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Any following stories/  
Chapters will be based on actual tank tops that do exist and were found in a catalog that keeps getting sent to my house.

The idea for this "shirt slogan" actually came from a fuzzy memory I had of being w/ friends at 2 or 3 in the A.M., after a night  
of drinking. We were in the Waffle House, and there was a very drunk "Punk Rock" kind of fellow at the counter and he was going on  
rather loudly saying "Fork You Man....I'm gonna Fork You" etc. Anyway, it was very funny, and when I was thinking of sayings that could  
be thought of as innuendo, this memory popped into my head.

Hope you Enjoy. Please let me know if you do.

*********************************

Ellie had been driving him crazy for the past few weeks. Running around in those skins tight tank tops and no bra ... she was seriously  
starting to damage his calm. Chuck had been wrong about him not having a calm center. He did. It was just carefully and securely  
surrounded by a thick layer of angry. Yeah, he had a calm center, encased in an angry nouget.

Ellie...well Ellie was starting to get to his calm in a big way. She was stirring up his calm in all manners of ways. It wasn't just the tops  
themselves...it was the messages they contained.

If he didn't know better, he'd think she was doing it on purpose too. Which was just crazy talk. But then again, he had caught her looking  
at him sometimes, in a way that was totally different from before. Was that a wishful look he saw in her eyes? Or lust? He wasn't sure. It  
was probably just his imagination anyway, or his own wishful thinking.

Just the other day, Ellie had knocked on his door and asked to borrow a cup of sugar. She said she was baking a cake and had run out,  
which was unusual. She was wearing one of those skimpy tanks again. This one was light pink and across the chest in frilly letters it read  
"Fork Me, Please".

John just about choked when he read it, thoughts of that particular play on words catching him off guard. He looked at her with a raised  
eyebrow. "Fork Me, Please?" he asked in a teasing manner. "That's real nice, Ellie."

"What?" she had replied, all innocence and sweetness. "It's a perfectly logical and proper request."

John smirked at her. "Really..." he commented as he turned and walked into his kitchen. "Do tell me, in what situation would that ever be a l  
ogical and proper request."

Ellie followed closely behind him. He couldn't see that the look on her face had changed. Gone was the look of innocence. It had been replaced  
by something else entirely. She watched him as reached up to locate the sugar in a cupboard, and as he knelt down to find a tupperware bowl  
to pour the sugar into. She loved the way his muscles rippled beneath his clothes, betraying the strength that they tried to hide. It was a wasted  
effort. John was the epitome of masculine beauty and grace. She truly appreciated how a man of John's size could be so fluid in his movements.

John turned to face her; sugar in one hand and the tupperware in the other. Ellie slid easily back into her "good girl" personae and smiled at him  
sweetly. When John gave her a questioning look, she realized he was expecting her to answer his question.

She took the sugar and the plastic bowl from him, and let her hands linger on his just a bit longer than necessary. She grinned to herself as she  
went about pouring out a portion of sugar into the bowl. She moved to face him and smiled coyly. "Well, let just say that I am hosting a dinner party,  
and you are helping me to set the table."

"I'm with you so far." John replied. Ellie smiled again and proceeded with her hypothetical scenario. "I suddenly realize that I don't have any seafood  
forks out for the guests to eat their shrimp salad."

"That would be a travesty." John shook his head.

"Of course it would." Ellie said. "I could then simply come over to you" and she did move toward him then, "and I would say 'Fork me, please, John.'  
and you would know that I needed you to hand me the appropriate silverware." The way she had said this line, was, however, far from a request  
for a fork. At least that's what John heard in his head. It didn't help any that Ellie had continued to maneuver herself closer to him as she had spoken,  
and was now only inches from him.

When John's brain finally registered what she'd said, and how she'd said it, all sorts of thoughts and images flashed through his mind. If that scenario  
were to ever occur he would give her a utensil alright. But it would abso-fuckin'-lutely have nothing to do with silverware. He'd have her stripped of what  
ever she was wearing so fast that her head would spin. He'd have her spread out before him on the dinner table, place settings strewn asunder. All thoughts  
of a dinner party that involved anyone other than him and her would be quickly forgotten. He would feast on the bounty that was Ellie Bartowski. He would lick  
and stroke at her honey sweet and molten core with every skill in his arsenal. He would work on her with his mouth, his lips, his tongue and his fingers. Oh yeah,  
he'd give her the full "Casey Treatment' as he sucked her up and drank her down. He'd make himself drunk on her sweet elixir, but he wouldn't stop. He'd take  
her over the edge again and again until he had reduced her to a quivering mass of beautiful female flesh. All coherent thought and ability to speak would be gone  
from her.

And as she lay there panting and glistening, he would quickly divest himself of his own clothes. He would pull her shaking body up from the table and crush her  
against her chest. He would bend down and claim her lips and kiss her until she was breathless. No words would be spoken. He would turn her away from him  
and push her to bend over the table. He would nudge her legs apart with his knee. One of his hands would have a firm grasp on the back of her neck, the other  
a punishing grip on her hip. The imprint of his fingers would be left behind as a reminder on her soft flesh. She would know instinctively what he was going to do.  
She'd place her hands out flat on the table, bracing herself for the coming impact. This would not be gentle...there would be no pretense. She had asked for this.  
She had stirred up and disturbed his calm. She had broken through "the angry", totally disrupted "the calm" and kept going until she reached "the primal". She  
had played with fire and unleashed the primal. Yes, she had asked for this and he would oblige.

She would still be wet and seeping from his previous oral fixation and her nether lips would be aching and pulsing. Red, hot and inviting him to come in. And he would.  
He would guide himself to her entrance and drive home in one quick thrust that would have her arching her back against him. He would set a quick pace right away,  
increasing the strength and depth of his thrusts each time. She would start to chant his name and try to push back against him, but he would hold her still. He was the  
one in charge here. She would clench her inner muscles around his big, throbbing cock as he continued his assault on her body. She would start to beat the table with  
her hands and beg him for more. "Harder...faster" she would plead. Again, he would oblige her.

Finallly, when he felt that he was about ready to explode he would pull her body up against his chest. They would both be breathing hard and covered in a slick film of  
sweat. He would bend slightly and continuing pushing up into her body, moving to change the angle each time he drove into her. Then he would reach one hand around  
between her legs and seek out the throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs. Once found, he would tweak it with his thumb. Once, twice, three times and she would  
explode around him ...soaking his hands. She would howl his name as she came. Her muscles would clamp down and milk his cock and he would follow her over the pleasure  
precipice and he would shoot his hot seed deep into her core. He would bite down on her shoulder to suppress his own scream...

All of this flashed through his mind in a few split seconds. He was leaning back against the kitchen counter, gripping onto the edge for dear life. His eyes were squeezed  
shut. He opened his eyes when he felt Ellie brush up against him. She had the oddest look on her face and had her lithe, toned body pressed up to his as she reached her  
mouth up to him. He let go of the counter and brought his hands to rest lightly on her hips. He was going to say something, but couldn't. His mind and body were still reeling  
from the intensity of whatever the hell he had just experienced. Ellie just smiled at him, kissed him on the check and then moved to whisper softly in his ear, "Thanks for the  
sugar, John."

Before he could respond, she had walked out of the kitchen and out of his apartment, closing the door behind he finally found his voice he was saying "you're welcome" to thin air.  
Then he looked over to the counter and smiled. He shook his head. Ellie had left the sugar.


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha Female

Title: Alpha Female  
Series: The Tank Top Chronicles  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: M/NC-17 - adult sexual content  
Summary: Ellie's driving John crazy...This part is from Ellie's POV. And yes, she does know what she's doing to John, or at least what she is trying to do. She just doesn't know if it's working.  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with 'em  
Spoilers: Some reference to events in Chuck Vs The Undercover Lover. After which my story veers off from Canon. Ellie and Devon both realize that they aren't as perfect for each other as they thought and have split. There are no bad feelings between them, and Devon is not the "bad guy" just the "wrong guy".  
Authors note: This is the 2nd of probably four or more in a series of I am calling the "Tank Top Chronicles". The number of chapters is increasing as I think of, or someone else gives me ideas.  
SPECIAL THANKS to **brandywine00** for Two upcoming chapters that she gave me the idea for :) AND for her Beta Reading ...wunnaful, wunnaful.

***********************

Ellie paced back and forth in her living room, sneaking occasional peeks out her front window. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of John if and when he left his apartment. Then maybe she could come up with some reason to intercept was frustrated. She'd been, subtly, trying to get John's attention for a few weeks now. Okay, maybe she hadn't been so subtle with the "Fork Me, Please" incident. Jeez, what was it going to take? Was she going to have to club him over the head and drag him into her bedroom? Maybe as a last resort.

***************

As she recalled, she'd gotten some kind of response from him that day. He'd gripped the counter and zoned out, and Ellie thought for a minute he was about to be sick. Then she realized it was something else entirely as she had gotten closer to him ... when she invaded his space and pressed her body against his, she'd known. Yep, entirely something else. _Part_ of John Casey had _definitely _come to attention that afternoon in his not all of him had fully committed. He'd merely come to from his reverie and rested his hands on her hips. She had hoped it was the beginning of something else, but to no avail. Instead of accepting what she thought had been an obvious invitation, picking her up, wrapping her legs around him and taking her there in his kitchen, he had just stood there, unmoving; staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

***************

Maybe his heart and his brain just weren't as into her as another certain part of him. His heart, however, as far as Ellie was concerned didn't need to be involved. She had just come out of a long term relationship with Devon. She wasn't looking for another. Nope, no metaphorical heart needed. The brain, however, was the real sexual organ. She just needed both of John's 'brains" to get on the same page.

Sure, he was her neighbor and a friend to both herself and Chuck, someone she saw on a regular basis: in the courtyard, parking area, the pool, or a planned 'family' dinner. That didn't mean that a purely sexual encounter or two, or ten between them should make things awkward.

She wasn't looking for happily ever after, but a long, hot sizzling affair between two consenting adults might be nice. They were both full grown adults. Now if she could just get John to be 'consenting' things could be _very_ interesting.

She knew he wasn't seeing anyone. There were never any women leaving his apartment. He didn't spend the night away from his apartment very often. She'd often pass him as they were both coming in late - she from work, he from where? - she didn't know, but he was always alone.

For a brief time, she thought with dismay that John might be gay, but was happy to discover he wasn't when she saw him kissing a really pretty woman in the courtyard one morning. It was right about the same time that she and Devon were splitting up. She had asked Chuck about her. He had only told her that she was an old girlfriend, Ilsa. John had run into her a few days before. She was gone now, and probably would never be back.

Ellie's heart broke just a little as she recalled the way John looked as he watched Ilsa walk away. He had said something to her and she had turned to look at him one last time before leaving. Ellie couldn't hear their conversation, but she could see that it was intense. But watching that kiss John gave Ilsa, just before she left, had sparked something in Ellie. She started seeing John in a whole new light, feeling tingly in all the best places whenever she saw him.

So she had decided that she wanted him in the worst way and now she just had to chase him until he caught her. She had flirted, given him what she thought were sensuous smiles, taken every opportunity she could find to make some sort of bodily contact. She'd been sending him messages with her tank tops too. And nothing. Well almost nothing. Yet, she still hadn't managed to give him that final nudge he needed to give her what she wanted.

Ellie was beginning to think it might not matter. He was like a stone wall, and she was finding it hard to gage his reactions. Had she gotten so rusty that she couldn't use her feminine wiles on her handsome neighbor? God, she hoped not.

Maybe he really wasn't getting the message. Maybe she needed to take a more _hands on_ approach, she thought as she selected today's torturous tank. The periwinkle one that said "Alpha Female" across the bust line.

Looking out her window again, she spied John on his way out to wash his Crown Vic. Ellie smiled as she thought of a wet, soapy John glistening in the sun. She started to get an idea. She quickly pulled on a pair of denim shorts and the winning tank of the day and headed out to "assist" John in his efforts, slipping on a pair of flip flops as she headed out the door.

She was humming a happy tune to herself as she walked briskly towards the parking area where she knew she would find John. It only took a few minutes to reach the perimeter of the parking area and she stopped at the edge, stepping behind a large palm tree so she could watch John for a few minutes before approaching him. He was just were she had suspected.

There he was by his precious automobile, soaping her up really well. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that was already wet and clinging to his back, which only brought attention to the muscled expanse. His dark blue shorts, sat low on his hips, just baggy enough for her to easily get her hands inside them, if she tried.

When he bent a certain way, or squatted down to wash the rims on his Vic, the material pulled tightly across his firm ass. And what an ass it was; fine, round, taut,. Had she ever seen an ass more perfect.? She suddenly thought of a peach and how much she'd like to take a bite. "Talk about 'Juicy'." She smiled wickedly and continued her voyeuristic enjoyment.

His back was to her as he reached over the roof of his car. She admired the way he moved so gracefully, so lovingly, as he swept his sponge-filled hands over the shiny metal surface. It was like a lover's caress. She wondered how those hands would feel moving over her own skin, exploring her body, enticing her every reaction. She shivered at the licked her lips. All sorts of images were filling her mind, things she wanted to do to him ... if her courage didn't fail her.

***************

She'd move in very slowly and quietly ... hoping he didn't notice her approach, until she was right behind him. She would press her breasts against his back as she snaked her arms around him and under his shirt. "Hello, John," she'd whisper to him. Then she'd begin a tactile exploration of his toned chest, winding her fingers through the spattering of hair, moving up, seeking his nipples. He would be surprised at first, but would relax underneath her ministrations.

When she was sure that she had the man's undivided attention, she would up the ante just a bit ... see how far she could go before he stopped her. _If _he stopped her.

She'd glide one hand, achingly slow down his abs, feeling his muscles twitching beneath her fingertips as she discovered all the most sensitive spots ... cataloging them for future reference. When she reached his navel, she'd swirl one finger around it before walking her fingers down the path of hair that she knew led to what she really wanted.

She'd creep one hand under the waist band of his shorts and whatever underwear he had on underneath and close her hand around his shaft, and she would begin to stoke him. Slowly. Torturously. John would groan and buck back against her and she'd grind her hips into his ass and press her breasts more firmly against his back.

Her own arousal would start to escalate as she continued her caresses on his shaft, which would be growing larger by the second. She'd slip her hand back further and fondle his balls, scraping her nails lightly over the hyper-sensitive skin. Her other hand would go to work once more on his nipples. Pinching them. Rubbing them. Working them in to erect peaks, even as her own stiffened against his wet back.

When she could feel a wetness forming between her own thighs, she would raise up on her toes and latch on to the back of John's neck , biting and sucking with enthusiasm. He would lean back into her, reaching around his own body to grip at her body, meshing them closer 'd kiss a path along his neck until she reached his ear. Her tongue would lap at his earlobe for a few seconds before she gave it a playful bite, drawing it between her teeth. Then she'd let go and whisper to him, "Submit to me, John."

If things went according to her plan, Ellie mused, John would indeed submit to her every desire. His voice would break slightly as he said, "I surrender."

Knowing that victory was hers, and that to the victor went the spoils, she'd give a wicked laugh, "Very good, John. I was so hoping you would. Now, what should I do with you, Hmmm?"

She'd slowly remove her hand from the front of his pants, turning him to face her. His breath would be coming in heavy pants, as would hers, as she shoved him back against the car. Getting bolder still, she'd run both hands beneath his shirt, pulling it up and baring his chest for her examination.

As she slid down his body, and her hands moved up, she'd attack his exposed skin with gusto. She's suck here and there, drawing his flesh into her mouth. A kiss against his side, a scrap of teeth above his pelvic bone, a swirl of the tongue around and then into his navel. There would be no staying in one location for long. There'd be no pattern to her exploration, no rhyme or reason She'd move from place to place, wanting to keep him guessing as to her next move, driving him to distraction.

Then she'd drag her nails down his sides, his muscles spasming beneath her tantalizing touch. Reaching behind him, she'd grasp onto his firm buttocks and pull his groin to her chest and she would feel his erection pressing between her breasts. Looking up at him, she'd see him looking down at her, his teeth clenched as he tried to remain in control.

Before too long, her own lust, fueled by John's reactions, would start to overwhelm her. It would be time to implement the next part of her plan, and she'd let go of John's supple backside and stand up. She'd grab John's hands and press them into her breasts and he'd smile at her, starting to take some modicum of control and he'd knead them between his nimble fingers.

Standing up on the tips of her toes she'd clutch at the short hair on the back of his neck, pulling his head back, exposing his throat to her hungry mouth. She'd latch onto him, working her way up to his ear. Then with a husky voice she'd groan, "Do you like this, John?"

"Yessss..." he'd hiss, as she again rubbed against him.

"Yeah, you do ... I can feel it." She'd pull his head down to her, meeting his lips with her own and kiss him. It wouldn't be some chaste, innocent kiss either ... innocence had long ago left the building. It would be deep, brutal, hot and needful. Before breaking the kiss she'd draw his top lip between her teeth and suck on it for a few seconds.

His hands would be gripping her hips now, pulling her impossibly closer to him as he ground his pelvis into her. And she'd feel it all right, how ready he was. Such a good little soldier, standing at attention ... and all for her. Well, not so little, she'd smirk as she reached down to give his 'not so little' soldier a good tug through his shorts.

She'd raise up again to whisper to him. "I hope you're ready for me, John ... because I'm gonna fu..."

****************

She never got to finish that thought as she was interrupted by someone snapping their fingers in front of her face. She could hear someone calling her name. It took her a second to shake herself out of her waking dream to see who had interrupted her.

Finally seeing who it was she cursed to herself, 'Damn it, Morgan.'

"Hey, Ellie" he said, "Is everything okay? You've been standing there, like, for twenty minutes. What are you doing out here anyway?'"

"I'm fine Morgan," she snapped at him. "I just came out here to ... " she paused, 'To molest my neighbor,' her inner voice chimed. "To ... damn, I forgot what I wanted. Oh well, it must not have been that important," she replied as she looked over Morgan's shoulder to see that John had finished washing his car and was organizing his supplies to store in his garage space.

"Really?" Morgan inquired. "That's not like you Ellie. Are you sure you're okay? I gotta say, you're looking kinda flushed. Maybe you're coming down with something. Cause, you know if you are, I'm here for you."

Ellie was getting annoyed. "No, Morgan. I promise I feel fine. Just got a little hot I guess."

John was heading their way, scowling at Morgan as he strode confidently across the parking area

.***************

John Casey was a very observant man. He could tell that Ellie was highly agitated, and Morgan was in her vicinity. Ergo, Morgan was causing a disturbance, again. He stopped when he reached the two and glared at Morgan again. "Grimes," he growled, in his best 'don't make me hurt you' voice, "Are you bothering Ms Bartowski?"

"Me...bother Ellie?" Morgan laughed. "You know I'd never bother Ellie. I worship the ground she walks on."

"Uh huh, right" he drawled as he moved his leer from Morgan, his expression softening as he looked at Ellie. "Is he bothering you, Ellie? Because if he is, I'd be more than obliged to remove his person from the premises." He smiled that killer smile that made her go weak in the knees again.

"No, John." She reached out and pat him on the arm. "Morgan was just leaving ... weren't you Morgan?"

Ellie and John both turned to Morgan and looked at him questioningly.

Morgan stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Well, I guess I know when I'm not wanted." Dejected, he walked away.

John turned his full attention back to Ellie. He knew that something was bothering her. If not Morgan, then what? He took in her current condition; she was flushed, her pupils were slightly dilated and she was breathing harder than normal. He noted that a bead of sweat was trickling from her neck, slowly toward the slight cleavage peaking out from the top of her tank top. A tank top that announced, "Alpha Female."

'Ah, another tank top,' John raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into a knowing smile. 'Oh yeah, someone's bothering her alright...Me.' He _knew_ now that she _was_ trying to drive him crazy, crazy for her. He had to wonder how long she had been standing there. Had she been watching him? He knew she had, and he had a very good idea what she'd been thinking too.

The thought, 'Naughty girl' danced through his mind as he stepped closer to her and raised his hand to trace that bead of sweat, stopping at the neckline of her shirt. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He ran his finger across the edge of the cotton material as he bent down to whisper to her. "Alpha Female, huh? As much as I'd _love_ to test that theory ... I have to be at the Buy More in thirty minutes. And we'll need _much_ longer than that."

He kissed her lightly on the shoulder and she shuddered at the contact. "Rain check?"

He pulled away from her and cocked his head, waiting for a response.

Ellie just stared at him a moment, trying to find her voice. "Okay," her voice shaking.

"All right then," he smiled again. "I'll see you later, Ellie."

Ellie could only nod as she watched him turn and walk back to his apartment. When he finally got inside, Ellie shook her head and smiled. "Hot damn...I guess I've still got it." Then she headed back to her own place. A cold shower was calling her name.


	3. Chapter 3: Plays Well with Others An I

Title: Plays Well With Others - An Interlude  
Series: The Tank Top Chronicles  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: R - adult content and sexual imagery and language, but nothing to be NC-17 in this Summary: Ellie decides to pay a visit to the Buy More, and whet John's appetite just a little bit.  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with 'em  
Spoilers: None in this note: This is the 3rd of probably five or more in a series that I am calling the "Tank Top Chronicles". The number of chapters is increasing as I think of, or someone else gives me ideas.

SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA READER **brandywine00** who came up with this idea of Ellie's visit ... and her suggestion for one of the scenes in particular. You Rock!

******************************

Two hours had gone by since Ellie had taken a long, cold shower. She hadn't realized just how worked up she'd gotten earlier, but since her arousal hadn't been completely doused, she figured it had to be a record. For her at least ... and nothing really had happened, except in her own lust-filled imagination. The human mind was truly a powerful thing.

Two hours and she was still in knots over John. Just thinking about the way he had trailed his fingers down her neck to her chest earlier that afternoon was making her giddy. She was tempted to shut herself up in her bedroom with her "little friend," the one that ran on D batteries, but that wouldn't do. Nope. Not this time. She would wait. He had asked for a rain check, after all, so he was interested. She decided to let it build up until she could have the "real McCoy."

So here she was, sitting in her living room, still wrapped up in her robe, thinking about the object of her obsession, when she was startled by a loud noise from her kitchen. Alarmed, she jumped up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen to investigate. She flipped on the overhead light and took a look around. Within seconds, the source of the disturbance was identified. The refrigerator was making a high pitched whiney noise and an occasional rattling sound. She put her hand on the side, and could feel it shaking slightly under her touch.

"Yep," she told herself. ""It's definitely on its last legs." Which was understandable, as it had come with the apartment, and was, at least in Ellie's estimation, a fifteen year old model.

She had been wanting a new one for years, but as long as the old one was serving its purpose she hadn't wanted to spend the extra money. Now she had a good reason to replace it, and what a fortunate coincidence ... the Buy More was running a sale on all large appliances this week. Ellie smiled to herself as she went to get dressed. She had an appliance salesman to see.

Within minutes she was dressed in medium wash boyfriend jean with black strappy heels, and a tight red tank top that announced that she "Plays Well With Others." She reasoned she may as well keep the game going at every opportunity. She was so enjoying getting a rise out of John. And it wasn't like she was being a tease, for she fully intended on following through with this "thing" she had started with John Casey. Whatever it was.

On the way out of the apartment, she grabbed her handbag and threw on a jean jacket that would hide her newest "message" until she was ready to reveal it to the intended recipient.

********************

After breaking several traffic laws, and thanking the Dear Lord that she hadn't gotten pulled over, Ellie arrived at her destination. She sat in her car for a few minutes to calm herself. She had to play this cool. There was no need in bringing unwanted attention from anyone else in the Buy More, particularly her brother, Chuck. She had to have some semblance of a plan.

Once she had gathered her thoughts, and her heart rate had returned to normal, she exited the vehicle and strode calmly and confidently into the store.

Of course, the first person she saw when she went in was Chuck, manning the Nerd Herd desk. The click of her heels on the floor alerted him of her approached and he looked up. "Hey there sis! What brings you to the Buy More? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Ellie shrugged at Chuck. "The fridge is about to die, little brother. It's time to put her out of her misery and get a new one." She frowned, not wanting to let on that she was excited just to be here. She glanced around and spied John helping out a customer in the car stereo department. " I saw in the circulars that Buy More had some great deals on large appliances, so here I am."

"Hey, don't be sad, Sis." Chuck slapped the counter. "I know you've been itching to get a new one. They do have some top notch refrigerators on sale this week ... and you have thirty days to try them out at home to make sure they are what you want. But, I can't help you with that so let me get one of the sales people for you."

Ellie looked around the store. Jeff and Lester leered at her from a distance, and when she turned around Anna was right behind her, looking rather skeptical. "Morgan's not here, so you can't wrap him around your finger any more today."

Ellie scrunched her nose and looked down at the petite Anna. "I know that Morgan's not here. That's why I came today. Really, Anna, I am not interested in Morgan. He is all yours, with my many blessings."

Anna stared at Ellie, as she tried to surmise if this was true. She watched as Ellie looked around the store and noticed that her perusal of the area stopped suddenly. Anna also noted that Ellie was trying, and failing, not to smile at whatever, or whoever she was looking at. Anna turned to follow Ellie's line of sight. and found John Casey. 'Interesting. He's looking back at her too ... and smiling. And wow, I've never seen him smile like that before. Very nice.'

Content that Ellie had an obvious interest in someone with whom Morgan could not compete, Anna whirled back to Ellie. "Okay, Ellie. I believe you are being sincere."

"Thanks Anna," Ellie replied before switching her attention back to Chuck. She grabbed his hand just as he was picking up the phone to call for sales assistance. "You know what, Chuck? I'm just going to go over and get John to help me. Most of the other "green shirts" kind of creep me out, Ya' know?"

Chuck set the phone down. "I understand. Go," he shooed her away. "Go make John's day."

Ellie almost choked when those words left her brother's mouth, but she quickly recovered before walking toward the handsome salesman. "Oh, I plan to little brother, I really do," she murmured so no one could hear.

***********************J

ohn was just finishing up a rather sizable sale when he saw Ellie standing at the Nerd Herd desk speaking to Anna and Chuck. She was looking for someone. Her gaze fell on him and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I guess she found what she was looking for,' he mused.

Then he could have sworn that he had heard Chuck say "Go make John's day." 'Oh, if you only knew Bartowski,' he thought to himself as he intently watched Ellie coming his direction.

He cleared his throat as one Ellie Bartowski stopped abruptly at his side. " So, Ms. Bartowski ... to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again today?"

Ellie blushed remembering the earlier encounter . "Well, John ... it seems that I am in the market for a new refrigerator."

John looked Ellie up and down, wondering if that was the only reason she had dropped in, not that he minded a nice fat commission, but he hoped there was more to it. "A refrigerator, you say?"

"Mmm, Hmmm," she replied as she flipped her hair over one shoulder and glanced coyly at him. "Can you lend assistance to a lady in need?"

John placed one hand on the small of Ellie's back and led her to the kitchen appliance section, occasionally surveilling the area to see if anyone was watching. "And exactly how dire is this 'need' of yours? If, you don't mind me asking."

Ellie put a hand over her heart and patted her chest. "Oh John, it is most dire, I assure you. Why, it's just a matter of time before the old girl combusts, I'm sure."

They continued on until they reached the massive array of new refrigerators. "What exactly are you looking for in your new 'fridge, Ms. Bartowski?"

"Well, I'm looking for something big and sturdy yet sleek and efficient." Ellie looked at him with something less than innocence in her eyes, like she wasn't only speaking of appliances. "I'm thinking one with the freezer drawer on the bottom."

"One door on top, or two?" he asked.

"One, I think. I like the idea of one huge, flat surface. I don't want any gizmo's or gadgets to get in the way." she replied.

He wanted to ask, 'get in the way of what,' but held his tongue as he had a mental flash of pressing Ellie up against a big shiny surface, one with lots of room to spread out. He had an idea of exactly what she meant.

"Good, that's good. Keep to clean lines. No need to have something to cluttered or complicated." John took a few steps away, stopping in front of the perfect model. "I think I have just what your looking for."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Ellie all but purred as she ran her eyes over John's body. How he managed to make the Buy More uniform look sexy was a mystery. 'It must to be a gift,' she decided. She took a few steps of her own to stand beside John. She ran her hands over the sleek stainless steel surface in front of him. "Tell me all about this model."

John proceeded to tell her all about the cubic area of the inside of both the refrigerator and the freezer drawer, opening them up for her inspection. Then he gave her the outside dimensions of the unit as well, sneaking up closer to her than was necessary to make a sale. He pressed his body against her and she could feel the impressive length of him against her hip. "Do you think you can accomodate the size?" His voice dropped a notch. "You older model was much smaller than this one."

Ellie gulped. He was right in more ways than one. She nodded quickly. "Yep, I've taken all the measurements of the space. This one will fit very nicely." She pushed her body into his, to let him know she understood what he was asking, beneath the obvious question.

"That's good. It's helpful to know these things before hand so there aren't any problems with installation." John took her hand and pressed it against the stainless steel surface. "Go ahead and give it a feel. The manufacturer promised that the surface will be warm to the touch, not cold like the older models." He left his hand on hers as she began to stroke up and down on the appliance's matte silver surface. "They also say that it is smudge proof, fingerprint proof and dent resistant. It can really take whatever you dish out."

He looked around again to make sure that no one was in the vicinity, before he leaned in to her ear. "I'd be more than happy to come over and help you test that claim, once it's been delivered, that is."

Ellie sighed, "And how would you propose to do that, John?"

"Oh, come now, Ellie," he laughed. "I think you have a pretty good idea of exactly what I mean."

"I do," she agreed. "But I'd like to hear you say it."

John edged closer to her, and once she was pinned between him and the giant LG refrigerator he gave her a small preview.

"Well, it will start with making sure your apartment is secure, so we won't have any surprise interruptions. Chuck and Sarah? Out. Morgan door and front door? Locked. You and me? Naked as the day we were born."

"Check, check and check. Then what?"

Ellie asked."Well, I don't want to give away the whole scenario," he exclaimed. "But I'm thinking that after I've had some fun involving chocolate syrup, whipped cream, your perfect breasts and other parts, lower parts," he sighed and so did she, " ... and my mouth, then I'd press those perfect breasts of yours up against that shiny steel surface and take you there where you stand."

He was going to say something else but heard footsteps approaching. He moved away from Ellie quickly and went into salesman mode once more. "So you see, this model has one of the highest energy star ratings out there and will drastically cut your electricity bills ... not to mention one of the best warranties in the industry. Of course, we offer a thirty-day trail, so you can get it home and try it out. Make sure it meets all your needs, because here at the Buy More customer satisfaction is guaranteed."

When he finished his schpeil, he saw that Big Mike had joined them. "Well, hello there, Ms. Bartowski. I hope that Mr. Casey here is delivering satisfactory service to you this afternoon."

Ellie looked at John and then to Big Mike and smiled. "Oh hey there, Big Mike. I can assure you that John here has sealed the deal. Why, he's been so helpful, that I think I may even check out the new grills while I'm here. You now barbecue season is coming up."

"Excellent, that's just excellent," bellowed Big Mike as he slapped John on the back. "Keep up the good work, son, and you'll make employee of the month for sure."

John forced a smile at Big Mike, "That's would be just great, sir. Well, I better show her the grills now."

They both sped to a different area, where all the big gas grills were displayed. Along the way Ellie slipped of her jacket and tucked it over her arm. Ellie moved in front of John as they reached a model called "The Beast Master."

"You've got a good eye there, Ellie. That's one of the best on the market." John handed her a brochure so she could read up on it. He didn't really care if she bought the grill or not, he just wanted to watch her for a minute.

Ellie read the brochure silently for a moment. So far she was impressed with what she was reading, and she really did need a new grill. Devon had taken theirs when he moved out. Well, it had been his in the first place, so that was fair.

When she got to a rather interesting section of the brochure she started to read aloud, putting a certain suggestive inflection in her voice as she did so, and improvising just a bit. "The Beast Master has adjustable settings to suit your needs. With one_ touch _of the _knob_ you can have instant _full heat _for searing in all the _juices_. With another_ twist _of the _knob_ you can go to_ slow, steady, all-day _warmth to get your _meat_ nice and _succulent_, so it _melts in your mouth_."

As she said the last words she pivoted on her toes to look at John. He was watching her intently, and couldn't help but miss the message on her tight red shirt. "Plays well with others," he read out loud as he quickly slid to her side. He clutched her hand in his and pulled her away from the grill, leading her to, what she guessed, was the Home Theater room.

John promptly locked the door behind them, and in a move so fast it made Ellie's head spin, he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her. She reacted on instinct, sliding her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. She bent one knee up to lock it around John's body. He took the hint and lifted her up, one arm at the small of her back, the other caressing her firm ass, as he managed to stumble to the nearest wall. He pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her teeth, curling it up against the sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth as she joined the fray. She wanted to devour him right then and there, but knew she couldn't. She could feel her own body's response to John's intimate proximity, just as she could feel his reaction to her. She wanted this, but not here. Not now. She broke away from the kiss. "John, we have to stop this now...before someone gets suspicious."

John begrudgingly had to admit she was right and slowly released his grip on her body, setting her back on her feet. "So, the refrigerator can be delivered tomorrow between twelve and two. I have to work nine to six."

"Okay," Ellie said. "I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, so the delivery time is okay ...for both the fridge and the grill, by the way ... but I have to work six to six." It was her way of letting him know they wouldn't get to test out the manufacturer's claim tomorrow.

After some schedule checking, it was determined that it would be three days before had any overlapping off time. So a date was made.

Before they left the room, John gently took Ellie by the arm, and stopped her. "Are you playing a game, Ellie? With me?"

She looked up at him and saw something hopeful in those big blue eyes of his, and her heart skipped a beat. "I don't know, John. I know it started out that way. But now? I'm not sure."

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Okay, Ellie. I just want you to know one thing..." He unlocked the door, glancing back once before he walked away to write up Ellie's order. "I play for keeps."

Ellie left a moment later and went to check out, still contemplating the meaning of John's parting words ... "For keeps, oh, my."


End file.
